


Shampoo

by choppyVy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x02 Filler, Because I don't know how else to do this, Enjoy!, M/M, Shower Sex, Sweet and Sexy and Emotional, THE Shampoo, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choppyVy/pseuds/choppyVy
Summary: 3x02 Filler: Malec's balcony scene extended, ending up with them and that shampoo in the shower, Magnus on his knees, Alec's slippery hands in that glorious hair. Shameless Malec porn is shameless. No regrets.





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, SHAMELESS! I went through several drafts of this over the span of like a week or so (damn I have been meaning to write about that shampoo since the episode aired) and think I finally have made it work. Funny, how sometimes all one really needs is to write some smut to make life seem less gloomy. Now I'll no longer keep you from it.

“You are the furthest thing from a greater demon.”  
Magnus audibly chokes back the thoughts rising in him too rapidly. His clothes crinkle under the grip of Alec’s hands, arms pulling him in, “It’s okay. I’m here to remind you.”  
A sharp breath sucked into his lungs, own hands grasping at Alec’s jacket Magnus admits, “I might need that.”  
Alec buries his face in Magnus’s hair, draws a deep breath, and Magnus can feel Alec’s grip on him shifting into a tenderness previously cancelled out by the vigour with which he had meant to make his statement, throwing both of them into the embrace.  
“That shampoo really does something for you, mmh?” Magnus breathes out, smiling lips pressing a clumsy kiss against Alec’s neck as he turns his head to catch a glimps.  
And quick as that the whole atmosphere has shifted into something a whole lot more playful, at least on Magnus’s part.  
“Um, I, so, ….” Alec stammers, suddenly pulling back a little, self-restrained in a way Magnus sees him much less often these days.  
“Alexander?” Magnus probes with a soft smile, reaching to cup Alec’s cheek, inviting a shy gaze flicking up from under Alec’s eyelashes … and Magnus is a goner.  
Whenever they enter this territory of something new, something Alec has secretly been dying to try with Magnus, has fantasized about, quite a bit, if he is honest with himself, which he tends to try not to be in this area of their life, that is always when his personality reverts to that slightly defensive, utterly too composed for his own good, silent type.  
Magnus moves in for a sweet, short kiss, hand still resting against Alec’s cheek hums encouragingly, seductively, “Use your words, Alexander.”  
Alec shivers violently at that, whole body still shaking as he surges forward, pins Magnus against the next best wall, cool night air disturbed newly swirling around them still as Alec claims his boyfriend’s lips.  
Magnus lets him. Lets them be … for a moment, for a while. Enjoying the languid slide of lips tremendously before pushing his palms against Alec’s chest, now roughened up voice very close to demanding, “Words.”  
Alec lets out an actual whine, loud and clear, and Magnus can only stare, the incredulous look on his face deterring Alec for a second from reaching out for his lover again, before Magnus thinks to himself ‘To hell with it’ and himself pulls Alec back in for another round of vigorous making out.  
Out of breath, Alec finally pulls their lips apart and still crowding Magnus against the wall rests his forehead against the cold brick, heaving breaths.  
Alec’s desperate noises are a rush in Magnus’s ears, spiking into hitched moans as Magnus mouths at Alec’s throat, nips at his rune, once, twice, whispers, well-placed pauses adding force to each word so quietly spoken, “Choose. Ask. Demand. Beg.”  
Alec feels close to losing hold of his last coherent thought, so the words stumble out of his mouth in a less traditionally grammatical structure, “Fuck, shampoo, that … it does so … it. You. … . So you.”  
“Mmmh.”  
Alec feels the last of his innermost restraint break as Magnus simply hums a breathy half moan into his ear.  
A shiver. “Fuck,” Alec swears, turning his head, still pressed against the cool stone wall to face decidedly away from his lover’s curious gaze.  
“I heard that part,” Magnus teases. “Although I am not sure yet about the exact nature of those plans of yours concerning that.”  
“You enjoy taking showers,” Alec brings out, not knowing how, but trying to get them back on track.  
“Immensely,” Magnus cannot help continue his light teasing.  
Alec pushes himself of the wall at that, gives Magnus a bitch please look Magnus is certain he has only ever seen on the face of his boyfriend’s parabatai before.  
As Alec walks off, already stripping out of his jacket, thrown over his shoulder, like it is nothing, there it is again … that utterly disarming look.  
Wordlessly disappearing inside, Alec makes his way directly to the master bedroom, its adjacent bathroom.  
Magnus, a moment later, hears the shower turn on.  
When Magnus steps into the space it has already filled up with steam, and Alec is standing there, under the stream of hot water, already completely naked, shampoo bottle in one hand, raised to his nose, breathing in deeply, eyes closed in the act.  
His body is slumped against the shower wall, other hand vigorously pumping his clearly already painfully erect cock. Alec’s eyes, as soon as Magnus looks back up, stubbornly holding Magnus’s gaze.  
Still fully clothed Magnus steps right into the spray.  
Alec watches on wordlessly, lets out a low, desperate moan, as he witnesses the water melting the various fabrics away as if they had never been more than painted onto Magnus’s firm frame, in no more than a heartbeat no longer hidden underneath.  
“Darling,” Magnus says, while sinking to his knees, “I feel like we still need to work on you using your words to ask for what you want.” With that Magnus swats away Alec’s hand and swallows his dick down whole, holds there, as Alec squirms with the new sensation, throwing his head back in the moment that Magnus pulls fully off again, urges, “Tell me. Tell me what you want.”  
“By the angel,” Alec chokes out, head still thrown back against the tiles.  
Magnus grips Alec’s cock tightly, jerks it in rhythm with each word, “Come on. Let me hear you.”  
In shaky movements, simultaneously securing his stance in the wet cubicle, Alec spills too much of the shampoo on his hands, fumbles with the sticky bottle to put it aside before gripping those hands so tightly in Magnus’s hair the warlock lets out a gasping moan, surprise written all over the sound – two pairs of eyes holding each other.  
For a moment Alec’s fingers loosen their grip, are moved about in a clumsy attempt at massaging the divine smelling substance into his boyfriend’s black head of hair.  
Magnus’s own breath hitches now, his voice suddenly begging in tone, something Alec had not expected to turn him on so much, as his cock twitches violently in Magnus’s hand at hearing his own name a plea, “Alexander.”  
“Take me down your throat, let me …,” Alec’s words falter as Magnus does not wait for Alec to stop talking to get to work on that request, and Alec’s hips lift of the tiles to meet Magnus eager mouth. “Oh fuck.”  
Magnus pulls off again, “Keep talking.” Then his mouth is back on Alec, head happily bobbing away at a fast pace, humming each time Alec’s cock hits the back of his throat, groin erratically meeting the warlock’s lips.  
Alec’s hands massage the shampoo not yet washed away under the constant hot stream further into Magnus’s scalp until it is all rinsed away and his grip, no longer slippery, is free to properly tighten in Magnus’s hair, hold on, … pull.  
Alec pulls Magnus completely off himself and their gazes meet fully.  
“What do you want?” Alec asks, eyes full of sincerity. To Alec, sex, pleasure will always be about not him alone, never just him, but them.  
Eyes blazing golden, Magnus bites down hard on the corner of his lower lip “Right now? Or let’s say in ten minutes, when we have activated your most helpful runes and ….”  
Alec cannot let Magnus finish the thought, too impatient, “Right now.”  
“Your cock. My throat, milking it. You spilling all of you, … into me.”  
Alec shivers despite standing in the steam of the overheated room, grip retightening in Magnus’ hair.  
Magnus gives a pointed jerk to Alec’s cock, “See, using your words, not that hard,” and Alec groans. “Now put that hot length back into me. I want to devour you like you devoured me in that bathroom at the party for the new high warlock, gosh, you tried so hard that day to make me feel better. It was so good, so sexy, how you worshiped my cock. Now let me take your cock and let me hear you use those delicious lips to tell me how good I am for you.”  
Cock sucked impossibly deep back into the hot velvety heat that is all Magnus, Alec mumbles once “So good, so so good for me,”… and finally lets fully go, as Magnus grabs his ass and pushes his length even further down into himself, holds Alec there, before pulsing his throat around him.  
“Magnus. Yes, yeah, oh yeah. I love you. I loved you taking my mouth at that party, seeing you let loose. Felt so good to feel you inside me, always feels so good. I love how deep you drove that cock into me when we fucked up against that fucking ridiculously golden clam-shaped sink right after. I could feel you there, kept thinking about you, inside me, all throughout that ridiculous tour through that ridiculous house. I barely heard him talk, just thought about your cock, and how you had made me come so hard all over that mirror in that ridiculously lavish bathroom.” Alec chokes on his own memories as Magnus, bobs his head even faster.  
Magnus moans heavily, pulls off, eyes blazing, “Fuck my mouth. Give me everything.”  
Their eyes stay connected as Magnus swallows Alec’s cock back down, letting out a satisfied hum at the hot heavy feel.  
Magnus holds Alec’s gaze as Magnus grabs Alec’s ass cheeks in a grip that will leave bruises in the shape of his hands, and Alec gets a hard grip at Magnus hair his hips pistoning into Magnus’s mouth a second later, fucking hard and deep, Magnus moaning, Alec a panting mess above him, “You take that so well, you swallowing my cock so eagerly is so hot. Yes. Yeah. Like that.”  
Magnus winks and Alec plunges even harder and faster, and Magnus’s throat is gripping tightly around his length as Magnus comes with a harsh moan, shaking and shivering and “…hot, so hot”, that this is it for Alec, cock buried deep in Magnus’s throat he comes down it, dick pulsing his cum out in throbbing pumps. “Fuuuuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”  
Alec’s legs are jelly as Magnus pulls of him and amidst happy laughter heaves in several long breaths.  
Alec can no longer stop his legs from giving completely out under him; prompting Magnus to let out another laugh as he reaches out for Alec to steady himself.  
They are still grinning widely at each other, minutes later, still slumped next to each other, against each other, on the shower floor. “Fuck, if I had known all it took to get you talking in bed was the scent of that shampoo and a hot shower, I’d have dragged you in here myself much sooner.”  
Alec smiles, shaking is head, “No, you wouldn’t have. You are still afraid to scare me of with your more exotic tastes. Like shower sex. Clearly a thing for you.”  
“For us,” Magnus corrects.  
They both laugh.  
“For us,” Alec admits willingly, both still smiling.  
“Hey, if fucking in the high warlock of Brooklyn’s bathroom,” Magnus slurs the words, letting them drip from his tongue with heavy sarcasm, “does something for you, I’d even happily ….”  
Magnus is cut off by Alec’s kiss, deepening rapidly.  
Finally pulling away again, looking at Magnus’s eyes still closed, the man immersed in this private, safe moment with his lover, Alec whispers, “You are everything I need,” watches Magnus smile infuse all his features. Smiling himself adds, “You mentioned a bed earlier, … runes.” Watches his features slip from joy into bliss.


End file.
